Some People Want to Watch the World Freeze
by rose in the snow
Summary: After Elsa's wedding, she is poisoned and is turned evil. Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa's new husband must find out who poisoned her, why and how to turn her good again.
1. Chapter 1

Some people want to see the world freeze chap 1

"I don't know if I'm ready Anna." Elsa said to her sister as they sat in Elsa's bedroom.

"Of course you are ready to get married. Prince Pierce is cute and super sweet." Anna, dressed in a long dark green nightgown and dark green bows at the end of her braids, went over to a desk and pulled out a large pile of letters. "If these don't show love, I don't know what does." Anna went over to the chair she was sitting in before. "Important question. What does him look like?"

"He sent me a picture today."

"So?" Anna said with an excited grin.

"I didn't look at. I was too afraid." Elsa said as she stood up from her bed. Her silk sky blue nightgown unfolded to her full length as she walked to get the letter. "I got this today."

"Elsa! You're wedding is tomorrow. You should know what he looks like." Anna grabbed the letter and opened it.

"I read the letter but you can read it if you want." Elsa said.

"Okay. Dearest Elsa, I cannot wait until our wedding. I have been waiting for this day to come for a while now and I'm glad it is almost time. Yours truly, Prince Pierce. P.S. I have included a picture a picture of myself in case you forgot what I look like." Anna took the picture and turned it over. "Oh Elsa. He's handsome. Look!" Anna said with a smile and handed the picture to Elsa.

Elsa took the picture. It was small and looked like a casual picture. He was wearing skates and was playing hockey with some of local children. He was smiling and his brown eyes were bright under his dark uncombed hair. Elsa smiled at the 20 year old who was to going to be her husband tomorrow.

"How did you two meet anyway?" Anna asked after putting a candy into her mouth.

"I went on tour of the nearby countries. He offered to show me around. He was the best person I met on the trip plus his country has many resources that Arendelle could use."

"And you have been sending letters for like a year now."

"Yes and I think it is best to marry now since there will soon be pressure for me to get married to have an heir." Elsa put the letter and picture away. "Plus, he is the best and nicest prince I have ever met." Elsa said with a smile.

"Does he know about your powers?" Anna asked after putting another candy in her mouth.

"Yes. I told him before we got engaged."

"He took it well, I guess?"

"Yeah, he didn't mind it." Anna stood up since it was getting late.

"I guess I better get some sleep and you should too. You are getting married tomorrow."

Anna was about to leave when Elsa said "Anna, thank you."

"For what?" Anna said.

"For always answering my questions. For being there for me. For being my sister."

"It's no big deal." Anna smiled. "Goodnight Elsa."

"Goodnight Anna." Elsa said and Anna left the room.

Elsa sat for a moment before she remembered that she was going to be with her husband tomorrow.

"I hope everything goes okay." Elsa whispered before falling alseep.


	2. Chapter 2

Some People Want to Watch the World Freeze Chap 2

**A/N: Thank you RStyle for telling me the chapter was messed up. **

Elsa woke up when there was a knock. "Excuse me?"

"Come in." Elsa said after pushing aside the blankets.

The maid entered. She was one of the castle maids that Elsa had seen before but she did not know very well. "I'm sorry I had to wake you but we wanted to make sure that you were ready for your wedding today."

Elsa nodded. "Okay. Where should I go to get ready?"

"Everyone is waiting in the large dressing room. First is hair and makeup than the dress."

"Okay." Elsa said and stood up, thinking the maid was finished.

"There is something else too." The maid moved closer to Elsa. "I was told to deliver this to you." She handed something to Elsa and then left the room.

Elsa opened her hand to find a letter. She opened it to find a few words and a ring inside. 'Here's an engagement ring for you. Hope you like it. -Pierce.' She picked up the ring to find a snowflake and small diamonds. She smiled. It was a nice gift that she wasn't expecting.

She put it on and went out the large dressing room. Inside sat a few maids, one of Pierce's sisters and Anna. Anna was getting her hair done. Anna smiled and waved. Elsa walked over and sat next to her. "I had to get up early today but I don't even care since it's for your wedding. I'm just so happy!" Anna said.

Elsa smiled as one of the maids fixed her hair. It was in a neat braid with small crystals. They added some blush to her cheeks and some nail polish to her fingers. "When that is dry, we'll put our your dress." The maid said and walked over to help Pierce's sister.

"Anna do you like your bridesmaid dress?"

"Of course. I love it. The dark green is super pretty. It's my favorite color."

"I was hoping you would like it. I wanted to make sure that it wasn't an ugly dress that you didn't want to wear."

"No. I wish I could wear it everyday. It's been hard enough not wearing everyday until now."

The maid came back over and saw that her nails were dry. "Are you ready?" Elsa nodded, although she wished she could still be talking with Anna. She stood up and walked over to the dressing platform.

The maids took the dress out of the closet and Elsa finally could look at it again. It was floor length and bright white. Once she was wearing it, she looked it the mirror and looked it over again. The sleeves were short and fell off her shoulders. Around the neckline, they were many crystals that caused the dress to sparkle. Around her waist there was a silver belt with a snowflake buckle with more crystals. The white skirt was covered in glitter snowflakes. The skirt covered her white 1 inch heels. She wore a silver tiara with a snowflake and small crystals.

She turned toward the others and Anna gasped. "Oh Elsa you're so pretty."

"You really do look amazing." Pierce's sister said.

"Thank you Anna and Marie. It really helps my nerves."

"Don't worry, you don't look nervous." Anna said.

"I have one question. Who is going to walk you down the aisle?" Marie asked.

"I'm not completely sure yet." Elsa said. "Do you guys have any ideas?"

They shook their heads. "Thanks anyway." Elsa turned around again and looked at the snowflakes on her dress before realizing one thing. "Anna do you know where Olaf is?"

"I think is probably in my room sitting by the fireplace."

"Can someone bring him here?" Elsa asked. One of the maids nodded and left.

"Why do you want Olaf?" Anna asked.

"You'll see." Elsa said with a smile.

The maid and Olaf entered the room. "Hi I'm Olaf!"

Elsa turned to look at him. "Hello Olaf. I have a question for you."

"Oh you look so pretty. You look like an icicle. Only less see thru."

"Thank you Olaf. I was wondering if you would like to walk me down the aisle? I would really appreciate it."

He smiled. "Okay. I will."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you Olaf." She gave him a hug as a butler came in.

"Are you ready Miss Elsa?" The butler asked.

Elsa took a deep breath and nodded. The maids left. Marie and Anna next. Olaf started to leave and Elsa followed behind him. The butler shut the door and showed them where to go.

The kingdom was already at the church. Elsa and Olaf got into a carriage and drove there. Olaf got out of the carriage and Elsa carefully got down. The driver was about to open the door to let them in. "Ready?" The butler asked.

Elsa looked at the doors and thought about everyone, including Prince Pierce on the other side of it. She looked down at Olaf who smiled are her. She looked up again and said "Open the door."


End file.
